ENGLISH PLAY SEVEN GRADE Wiki
hola grupo a crime without a trace hola hola y crea el wiki que había sido pedido javier: hola buenas tardes ya envio el mensaje para opinar sobre el javier: la historia va a estar tratada sobre un robo a dos personas que resulto en la muerte de una mujer llamada leonord y el esposo llamado Un caso sin rastro. Un día, una señora de alto poder nos llamó para ayudarla a resolver el caso de la muerte de su esposo, pero lo que no sabía era que su esposo había sido secuestrado por una persona muy ágil que lo había llamado unos días antes de la muerte de su esposo y le habían dicho que si ella no le daba plata, el marido Moria, pero ella no le prestaba atención, ahí estaba donde sucedió y hay un resumen de la historia, así que escuché sobre usted, por eso Te llamé y quiero que me ayuden a encontrar al presunto criminal. Después de un tiempo, encuentran al secuestrador, lo llevan al interrogatorio, él declara los hechos, lo toman como prisionero y el marido vuelve con ella. gustavo: cala me puede mostrar el parrafo por favor ¿Qué cosa tengo? ¿Qué pasa? tenemos reunión de este grupo alas 2 acuérdense} Robert: agamoslo Gustavo: Creo que tenemos una señora que tenemos las contrataciones para investigar el caso del marido que murió, con Juan David y conmigo, y con dos personas que cuestionan quiénes son Robert y Cala. reunirse mi parrafo Marco de la ley Personaje 3: ¿cómo vamos? Personaje 2: Espera Tengo una llamada Personaje 1: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Personaje 2: buen amor y como te fue? Personaje 1: Muy bien, espera, acabo de ver algo muy extraño, es como si alguien estuviera robando Personaje 2: Realmente no se va a acercar. Personaje 1: se apunta un arma de fuego al coche. Personaje 2: No escapar No me dejes solo con mi hijo personaje 1: me ha dado un tiro en la pierna y ha estado corriendo Personaje 2: No puedes hacer esto. Personaje 1: los amo Personaje 2: no puede ser Personaje 2: ¿Qué está pasando? Personaje 2: necesito tu ayuda Personaje 3: ¿Por qué eres así? Personaje 2: mi esposo fue secuestrado Personaje 3: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Personaje 2: ayudame Personaje 3: bueno pero necesito ayuda Personaje 4: Bien, tenemos un trato, te ayudaré. Personaje 2: Te pagaré muy bien. ellos entran a la casa Personaje 3: manos arriba pantalones abajo Personaje 4: ¿No puedes ser un poco más maduro? Personaje 3: no soy maduro Personaje 5: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Personaje 3: Hands Up Nasa Agent Personaje 4: FBI Personaje 5: te vas de aqui Personaje 3: quien lo dice Personaje 5: el mejor y el más ganador del cartel de brox lo dice. lucha épica con armas de fuego el personaje 5 hiere al personaje 4 con un tiro en la rodilla Personaje 4: Pásame el arma. Al final matan al personaje 5 y les pagan su dinero. GUSTAVO ESTE ES MI HISTORIA QUE LES PARECE Un caso sin VIAJES A Lady A LADY era una señora que camina con su marido en un CALLES Yopal con un MUCHO DINERO Se detuvieron para apreciar un Señor que SI TODAVÍA LE DA LA TIENDA QUE HAN INNAGURED UN MES ESPOSO: Buenas tardes DONDE Me río DONDE LA HAMBURGUESA QUE INNAGURÓ UN MES ES QUE SOY NUEVO Y HASTA LA HORA QUE CONOZCO LA CIUDAD EL ÉLERO RESPONDE ELADERO: MIRE A LA IZQUIERDA, SIGA DOS TRES BANDAS DE LA DERECHA, Y HAY UN PERO QUE PUEDE SER CARECIDO PORQUE SE HA DETENIDO MÁS TRES LOS DÍAS ATRACTIVOS LLEVARON A LA SEÑORA PORAI EL SEÑOR SE LEVANTÓ Y NO LE OLVIDÓ AL SEÑOR QUE HA LLEGADO TRES DÍAS AL REPETIR UNA MOTOCICLETA ESTÁ BAJADA Y LLEVARÁ TRES AMENAZAS QUE EL SEÑOR MORIÓ EN EL MOMENTO Y LA SEÑORA DE LOS RABIES Y SE CONTRATÓ A UN DETECTIVO QUE HABÍA AYUDADO A SÍ MISMO, CONTACTO CON EL BONUS Y EL COUSIN HABLÓ QUE ELLOS ENCUENTRAN CON EL CONCURSO EN EL MOMENTO. bueno y estaba Y LLEVO LA DAMA bajado y golpeó la puerta DAMA PACK PACK PAQUETE Y La Señora dice: BUENAS TARDES NO SE ENCUENTRA EL DETECTIVE JUANDALOL y usted es el NENUFAR ADJUNTO DE LA DETECTIVE RESPONDE SI NO SE SOMOS estadounidense La Señora dice MI PRIMA SE DIJO PARA MÍ QUE HAGA UN COMENTARIO HACE UN AÑO NO COMO EL ÚLTIMO CASO DE LA SEÑORA SE LLAMA EL GATO Y EL RATÓN SI SE ACEPTA A LA DE ROSA MELANO SI SEA SEÑOR DE SU, PERO USTED VENDE Es que me mataron a mi MARIDO AYER Y QUIERO Venganza HAGO EL CASO PERO ALGO NESECITO SOBRE EL TIPO QUE TIRAR TI tiene un tatuaje en el brazo que dice que el ayer es hoy bien lo demas I CALL ME Gracias Señor ES COMO Mi prime me dijo esta mañana UN MES DESPUÉS DE NENUFAR TENGO UN QUE PUEDE SER EL SR. EL TRESE CUATRO EL ANTIGUO SI NENUFAR LO ESTÉ PEDIENDO YA LO HA FIJADO PARA LA TARDE EN LA TARDE JEFE LISTO COMO LO TENGO EN LA MIRADA ¡LO CORTE! YES SIR NENUFAR ASE una pica como nunca lo han hecho en su vida y le atrae y ellos son llevados al interrogatorio EL DETECTIVE POR QUE matar al Señor PEREZ DE PLATA POR QUÉ NESECITO para la cirugía que tenían que hacer como MES AL MI PERO NO TENÍA QUE HACER QUE BUSCAR UN TRABAJO, PERO NO HAY VALLAS QUE EL DETECTIVO LE PERMITE IR CON EL DINERO PARA LA OPERACIÓN DE LA MAMA EL FINAL javier: si hagamos lo de robert s donde están todas las re b kn uniones era a las 2 el único que está conectado es robert HACE MUCHO TIEMPO UNA SEÑORA ESTABA CAMINANDO CON SU ESPOSO EN UNAS CALLES DE YOPAL CON MUCHO DINERO ELLOS PARARON APREGUNTAR A UN SEÑOR QUE SI TODAVIA QUE DA LA TIENDA QUE INNAGURARON HACE COMO UN MES ESPOSO: BUENAS TARDES QUE PENA DONDE ENCUENTRO LA HAMBURGERIA QUE INNAGURARON HACE UN MES ES QUE SOY NUEVO Y HASTA HORA ESTOY CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD EL ELDERO RESPONDE ELADERO: MIRE GIRE HACIA LA IZQUIERDA SIGA DOS TRES CUANDRAS DERECHO Y HAY LA PUEDE PERO TENGA CUIDADO DE QUE HACE COMO TRES DIAS ROBARON A UNA SEÑORA PORAI EL SEÑOR SE HA FUE Y NO LE HIZO CASO AL SEÑOR QUE HACE COMO TRES DIAS HABIAN ROBADO CUANDO DE REPENDE SE BAJA UN SEÑOR DE UNA MOTO Y LE DISPARA TRES DISPAROS EL SEÑOR MUERE AL INSTANTE Y LA SEÑORA DE LA RABIA FUE Y CONTRATO A UNOS DETECTIVA QUE HACE TIEMPOS LES HABIA AYUDADO ELLA CONTACTO CON LA PRIMA Y LA PRIMA LE DIJO QUE ELLA EL CONTRATO AÑO PASADO Y QUE ERAN BUENOS Y FUE Y LLEVO LA SEÑORA SE BAJO Y GOLPEA LA PUERTA SEÑORA PACK PACK PACK Y DICE LA SEÑORA BUENAS TARDES USTED ES EL DETECTIVE JUANDALOL Y USTED ES EL AYUDANTE NENUFAR EL RESPONDE DETECTIVO SI SEÑORA SOMOS NOSOTROS DICE LA SEÑORA HAY MI PRIMA ME A HABLADO DE USTED QUE HACE COM UN AÑO USTED LA AYUDO SE ACUERDA NO COMO SE LLAMA EL CASO PASADO DE LA SEÑORA EL GATO Y RATON SI SE ACUERDA A LA DE ROSA MELANO SI SEÑOR LA DE ELLA EL PERO UTILIZÓ UNA QUE VIENE ES QUE ME MATARON A MI ESPOSO AYER Y QUIERO VENGANSA YO LE HAGO EL CASO PERO NESECITO ALGO SOBRE EL TIPO QUE DISPARO TIENE UN TATUAJE EN EL BRAZO QUE DICE EL AYER ES HOY OK LO DEMAS YO ME ENCARGO GRACIAS SEÑOR ES COMO MI PRIMA ME DIJO ESTA MAÑANA UN MES DESPUES NENUFAR TENGO UNO QUE PUEDE SER SEÑOR EL TRESE CATORCE EL ANTIGUO SI NENUFAR YO ME ENCARGO YA SE LO ARREGLO PARA LA TARDE POR LA TARDE JEFE LISTO YA LO TENGO EN LA MIRA QUE HAGO ¡ATRAPELO! SI SEÑOR NENUFAR ASE UN PIKE COMO NUNCA LO HECHO EN SU VIDA Y LO ATRAPA Y SE LO LLEVAN AL INTERROGATORIO EL DETECTIVE POR QUE MATO AL SEÑOR PEREZ POR QUE NESECITO PLATA PARA LA CIRUJIA QUE SE LA TENIAN QUE HACER HACE COMO UN MES A MI MAMA PERO UTILIZADO NO TENIA QUE HACER ESO BUSQUE TRABAJO PERO NO HAY VALLASE EL DETECTIVE LO DEJA IR CON UN DINERO PARA LA OPERACIÓN DE LA MAMA El fin robert: nos e yo oino que esto se tiene que escribir mejor a muchos errores de ortografia y ademas creo que es en ingles I propose that instead of that end I end with the man reconciled with the woman and that he has a very good profession and that when they kill the man who tells the wife I love you three thousand JUAN MENDIETA 7A JM Sí, vamos a hacer de Robert Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! hola ya cree la wiki tuve pequeños problemas pero ya, por favor enviar los párrafos gracias Category:Browse